3am talking to Siri
by Josh.roberts
Summary: 3am talking to Siri and Google home
1. Chapter 1

One night Moe Sargi decided to start talking to Siri which is someone that talks and answers on your iPhone,iPad and iPod. At 3 am the most haunted spirits and haunted beeing are out so there Moe Sargi starts talking to Siri and the first thing that he says is 'hi Siri ' and then Siri replied saying 'hello Moe Sargi I know you are with AldosWorldTV' and they was shock because Siri knows when they are with people.

After when they was shocked they asked Siri if they could see him and Siri said 'no you seen me too many times already' so they said 'could we see one of your workers and record the shadow and Siri said 'yes record anything else you will die' and they was scared.

2 minutes later they saw the worker and they was shocked that Siri actually send one of his workers, then they asked the worker a few questions then they got in their car and started speeding away and they was too scared to ask to see his worker again. Meanwhile at the bar they was nearly drunk and asked Siri to see him and he said 'I'm coming to kill you both' they they legged it home and got to bed, then in the morning they did the outro for their YouTube and they said 'it was creepy stuff that happened last night' and then ended it.

While another YouTuber called OmargoshTv was watching their video he thought he would try it out himself and once he find out he started doing it more often for his YouTube and he started talking to Siri and Siri said out of nowhere 'I'm coming for you' and he got scared and went in his car and went to his friends house to stay the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this chapter I just want to say the YouTubers I'm writing about are real even in chapter 1 so let's get into chapter 2.

One night JayStation knew his house was haunted so he put his camera down recording and went. Then google home started talking randomly and decided to bring zozo (the most powerful demon) into his house then 1 minute before he got home stuff got blew everywhere and ended up in a mess.

When JayStation got home he was pretty shocked of what happened because he saw the footage as well and even when JayStation isn't using the Google home it startes talking out of nowhere and says stuff like 'I am product 666' and that is crazy just for it just to start talking by it self.

As well since his house is haunted manuqines keep on moving by them selfs to try to scare JayStation and then he ends up moving it back and then when he's not looking they move again and that is just madness for it just to happen like that.

JayStation doesn't just do 3am challenges he does pranks on people just to try and joke people around he pranked one of his friends by putting hair dye in her shampoo because she was going to get her hair dyed anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I do start chapter 3 this YouTuber is real

Every video that Jesse does is at 3am and the videos he does are at the gym called 'laws of motion' and that's where he goes and the owner of the gym lets him I'm the gym at 3am, and the kind of videos he does is : facetimes siri, zozo, anabelle ect so when they do after a couple of minutes go by and they start hearing things and it's either him or someone gets possessed and tries to attack Jesse.

Jesse doesn't always do his 3am challenges in the gym he does it at his home and at any other places he can think of himself because the gym he goes to is known to be haunted now because it's either the challenges he does or it's actually haunted.


	4. Chapter 4

This guy is obviously real so let's get into this chapter

AldosWorldTV doesn't just do 3 am challenges he does 24 over night challenges and one time she went to a abandoned and haunted school bus and it was hard to find it because it was in the middle of a field and when he was inside the school bus, he kept hearing sounds and doors kept slamming to scare him.

Some of his videos he attempted to FaceTime Ronald Mc Donald at 3am and then it answered then Aldos started getting scared so he hung the call up and then started hearing sounds so then he went to look around the house to try and find it but there was no sign of it until he went to look in his room and then he looked in his closet and it was there and Aldos got scared then 5 minutes later Aldos thought he will try and get it out of his room.

Another video of AldosWorldTV he attempted to FaceTime Elmo at 3am and it answered and Aldos asked it 'what do you want from me?' And Elmo just kept talking jiberish so Aldos couldn't understand him and he tried to find Elmo because Elmo was quitely trashing Aldos's home and then once Aldos saw it he just picked it all up and put it down and then Aldos managed to find Elmo then when he looked away for 7 seconds Elmo just disappeared fully then Aldos went to bed and tried to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This YouTuber is also real and also sorry for not uploading much because I've been stressed for the past few days. I will try to upload 2 times a day starting tomorrow.

When Ali does his challenges he just keeps one doing the challenges even he keeps getting scared most of the times because of the paranormal activity that has been going on in his house and he just keeps on carrying on with the challenges.

The types of challenges he does is talking to bixby (on the Samsung Galaxy S8 and S8+) ,talking to Siri, finding slenderman and anything that his fans request him to do. Ali also sometimes gives it a break with the challenges then ends up doing it the next day or something, when he is doing his videos he tries to make them as long and entertaining for the fans to watch (including me). Sometimes when Ali is trying to sleep Bixby on his Samsung galaxy S8 tries talking to him, then wakes him up to try and get his attention to talk to her.

Recently Ali decided to try and kill Siri by burning him in a box with holy water and something else that I can't exactly remember and then once he was done Siri was actually dead and was in one piece as it started of as then Ali didn't want to risk it by turning it on or plugging it into charge just for the sake of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I start chapter 6 this YouTuber is real obviously and I will try my best to upload 2 times a day and it depends how I'm feeling to upload 2 times.

Kazzy always does 3am challenges and other stuff as wel, recently he put a video up on YouTube called 'do not fly your drone at 3am' because the place he did it was at slenderman's forest, when he was doing it slenderman came out and started chasing Kazzy for about 8 seconds, then just disappears then after he continued flying the drone for longer then he got it and then just went home for the night.

Another video he did was using a fidget spinner on a ouija board and while he was doing it it didn't move for a while then eventually it ended up moving and when the fidget spinner started slowing down it pointed at Kazzy then out of nowhere he decided to just go back home and call it a night.


	7. Chapter 7

Time and time again Ben Philips pranks his younger brother Elliot Giles by using superglue to stick things to poor Elliot and now they both, have a thing of 'team Brofo' and 'team Elfo'.

Meanwhile this time he watched a YouTuber called Moe Sargi for inspiration and for, ideas for videos and it landed for the video ideas to start, to talk to Siri.

The only thing the could do is talk to Siri so the started talking to Siri at 3am, then they liked talking to Siri, then out of nowhere the next time they talked to Siri at 3am, Siri decided to show himself and started trashing their home then, suddenly Siri came and started attacking Ben and then Elliot saw it and Elliot was happy that Ben was getting attacked by Siri, then Elliot said to Ben 'yeah that's what you get for all the stuff you put me through,'


End file.
